


Brie Mine

by Auriette



Series: Ace!Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100Things, AceSterek, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Cheese, Derek is a knight in shining amor, Drabble, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Humor, Hurt!Stiles, Husbands, I'm bad with puns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, broken ankle, but i hid 2 in the fic (title included), its WALES not WHALES i learned it the hard way, puns, that should be enough, they are so small you won't find them, way to many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Derek and Stiles in Wales.A Cheesefestival.A Cheesewheel for the win.What could possibly go wrong?





	Brie Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on Halinskis wonderful prompt: 
> 
> We just stopped at this little town in Wales that has an AWESOME FUCKING AMAZING CASTLE but also this weekend they're having a big cheese festival - yeah, it's exactly what you think, they're celebrating cheese in a BIG way and they literally chase rolling cheese down the hill and whoever gets to it first wins the big cheese (literally)
> 
> @acesterek on tumblr you can find the moodboard i made for this fic!

"Look! Look! Didn't I tell you this would be amazing?" Stiles' whole face was beaming, in awe of his surroundings.

“Look over there!” He pointed vividly in the direction of another stand.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a sourwolf. I promise you, this'll be fun!"

"This isn't how I imagined our honeymoon happening," Derek grumbled, but he put on an exaggerated smile for his newlywed husband.

“Come on, Derek. You’re the one who wanted to go to Wales, remember? We’re even at a castle! How can you not love it here?”

“It would be very beautiful, I admit, if it weren’t for the stupid cheese festival you’ve dragged me to,” he said, followed by a dramatic pause and eye roll, “and this stupid hat you made me wear.”

“It’s not stupid! It’s cute,” Stiles said with determination.

“It’s cheese.”

“Yup.” Stiles laughed at Derek’s deadpan face for all of three seconds before his eyes caught sight of something even more exciting than his husband of 5 days wearing a cheese hat just to humor him.

“Oh my god! Do you see that? Turn around, hurry!” He swatted at Derek’s arm when he didn’t comply.

“They’re having a cheese race and you can win CHEESE! We’ve got to do this! C’mon, Derek, we have to! Please?” Stiles’ hands found their way around Derek’s bicep, pushing and pulling his arm up and down as he jumped, excited.

-

Derek had been looking forward to some much needed peace and rest during their stay in Wales, and it had all been quickly dashed by a cheese festival. Despite it all, the huge grin plastered on Stiles’ face made it worth all the stress.

Okay, maybe the loopiness that came with the intake of the pain meds wasn’t exactly what made his heart swell with pride and love, but the fact that Stiles wouldn’t stop sweet-talking the cheese wheel Derek had won him was enough to make him fall for his idiot husband all over again.

The ride to the hospital was filled with soft whispers of love for their round, yellow, smelly new family member. The soft murmurings were only disrupted by Stiles himself, when he started the whole story over again, telling everyone about how Derek was his knight in shining armor, the best husband ever and forever, because he not only won the race for Stiles, but their love child, Cheesector the III.

Once they arrived at the hospital and the paramedics took Stiles into an exam room, Derek made sure to set some facts straight.

“I didn’t actually win the race,” he started, eyes set on his sleeping husband.

“Walking towards the starting line, my husband stumbled over his own feet, fell, and rolled down the hill, right into the price table, and the cheese landed on his foot. It broke his ankle.” Derek could barely hold back a snicker, remembering Stiles’ ungraceful fall.

“They gave him the cheese out of pity.” The amusement vanished as he took a step forward and touched Stiles’ swollen ankle.

“He may be a clumsy idiot who loves cheese a bit too much,” Derek looked up again, this time with fondness and love in his eyes, “but he’s my clumsy idiot. And if he wants us to keep Cheeseter the III, I will gladly raise a cheesebaby with him.”

“What a sweet and cheesy end to our shift,” said the female paramedic, laughing while they left the room to call the doctor.

“You’re my idiot, too…” Stiles mumbled, still drowsy from the pain meds, before he closed his eyes again, falling asleep.


End file.
